Wi-Fi communications has been evolving toward ever increasing data rates (e.g., from IEEE 802.11a/g to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac). The upcoming IEEE 802.11ax standard for High Efficiency WLAN (HEW) is the next evolution of these standards. Thus there are general needs in HEW for achieving an increase in data capacity without additional overhead while maintaining compatibility with legacy systems. There are general needs in HEW for achieving an increase in data capacity while minimizing overhead.